Jin A Name So Simple But Sweet ONESHOT
by Janelle Rose
Summary: JinXReader ONLY A ONESHOTSHORT STORY.


Jin A Name So Simple But Sweet ♥

_How long has it been? Since your mother and father died, since you left your little sister in search for a man only known to you as a samurai who smells of sunflowers. You have already lost count. _

Three unfamiliar voices snapped you out of your thoughts. You would have gotten up and hid but that was not an option for you right now. You were so close to Nagasaki. After years of searching you found a lead on the Sunflower Samurai.

The expected happened when unexpected. Your crimes of living as a man came back to haunt you. They, the government, only spared your life after finding out you were a woman and, the officers who imprisoned you had all agreed that a woman could not have done the deeds you were charged of. But you did to it, under disguise as a man. Killing, and stealing countless items and lives.

The three voices came closer; it almost seemed as if there were only two people since the thirds presence was nearly unnoticeable. You sighed. There was no hope now. If these three people were bandits you would be killed soon. Not that it mattered anymore, you were bloody enough, bruised enough, and you just had enough.

"MUGEN YOU JERK!" a female voice screamed out.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID BITCH!" another voice retorted, this time a man.

"We have company." Stated another voice, also a man.

The third voice was deep and soothing. It was so smooth it made you calmer as it reached your ears, even when the words heard should have made you feel the opposite way. You turned your head towards the three strangers to find there were only really two strangers.

"Fuu." The name escaped your lips.

The young girl walked up to you with horror written all over her face. You tried to smile but even your facial muscles were tired and worn out. Tears cascade down her cheeks as she got closer to you.

"It can't be! I thought you would be dead by now." Fuu said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"What do you think of me Fuu? You should know I would not be taken down so easily, but I guess how I look right now doesn't seem to justify my words." you said.

A small grin appeared on your bloody face and a little giggle escaped Fuu's lips.

"I am glad that you are still the same Ayame. I will take care of you now, like you did me all those years ago." Fuu said.

"Heh, it seems like all those things happened in a different lifetime doesn't it? It has been too long Fuu. Look at you, you can at least fill up a Kimono enough not to expose your chest." You joked.

Fuu smiled, the tears stopped their flow. But now it was your turn to cry, you have not done this since you were the age of ten, nine years ago.

"I am so surprised you can recognize me through all these bruises and blood." You coughed up.

The world was spinning, your eyelids became heavy weights, and your mind was blank. You were sucked into the dark abyss; Fuu's words were still heard by you though. And even in the dark abyss you managed to shed another tear and smile.

"How could I forget, those noticeably beautiful royal blue eyes you have always held, how could I forget my own big sister."

The birds chirping awoke you from your sleep. You opened your eyes to meet the soft brown ones of your little sister. You got up surprised that your body felt almost new, just a little stiff.

"I feel great!" you said aloud.

"You should, sister you have been out for two weeks." Fuu said.

You turned around to look at her. Time has passed too quickly.

"Oh well, just happy I am awake again. I am going to go for a walk, I need to stretch out my body and clean it too, I feel like I have never bathed in my life." You said as you got up off the futon.

"You smell like it too." A voice stated.

You turned to see a man wearing odd clothes, he had tanned skin and a scowl permanently plastered on his face.

"Well you look it, so keep your moth closed."

You quickly turned to Fuu.

"Fuu, once I am done we will finish my jouney to Nagasaki, we will find the Sunflower Samurai." You said and quickly left the shack not letting the man from earlier retort to your comeback.

_His name was Mugen. You remember Fuu calling him that._

You walked for about three minutes when the sound and smell of a hot spring caught your attention. You passed a few trees and saw a beautiful hot spring. You smiled and walked up to it.

_Perfect. _

After checking, then double checking your surroundings you stripped down quickly and practically threw yourself into the hot spring. Instantly you were pleasured by the warm feeling. You let yourself drift into your thoughts as you closed your eyes, you felt at peace.

_How long has it been since I left that place, since sensei was killed? I would love to know who killed sensei, but I will not avenge him. I owe sensei my skills but I know that he would not like me to avenge him. He knew that he risked his life in that assassination mission. That is the life of a swordsman. _

_After that I disguised myself as a man and committed many crimes; from stealing to assassinations. I have done enough to get a bounty on my head. _

As these thoughts circled your mind a few simple words flowed out of your mouth.

"But now I will live a new life, no more lies. I have been reunited with my younger sister, I will watch over her and fulfill all the promises I have made. First being: finding the Sunflower Samurai."

"Talking to your self is the first sign of insanity." Stated a cold voice.

You turned to see a handsome man, no more then a year older then you. He had pale skin and wore glasses. His eyes held doubt and mistrust. You mad no effort to cover yourself. You were a mature woman, you didn't mind much if people see, but if people touch they can't expect to go on living with their hands still attached.

"Watching a woman bath is the first sign of being a pervert." you calmly replied.

"Hn, you act just like Fuu said you would."

"Why would I not?" you asked.

He did not reply. You dipped your head into the water and stayed under until taking a breath became necessary. You found that the man still stood there glaring.

"Don't trust people to quickly do you?" you asked.

Once again he stayed silent but continued to watch you intently. You rolled your eyes and slowly began to climb out of the hot spring. As your chest became fully exposed he finally faltered. You knew he didn't expect you to just walk out like that while he was still there.

He turned his head away from you and let you get dressed in privacy. You finally took note that you have been dressed in a new kimono, it was black and had a silver dragon embroidered along the full length of the kimono in a spiral design up to the right sleeve.

"Give me one of your swords." You demanded.

He turned to see you were still undressed but at least had some undergarments on and bandages covering your breasts. He eyes you curiously. And you sighed a little frustrated.

"I can't possibly wear this kimono, I have to cut it shorter so I can fight in it." You said.

He carefully handed you one of his swords and with easy you cut the kimono so that it only reached up to your mid thigh. You handed it back and finished clothing yourself. You then began to walk back to the shack and felt him follow behind you.

As you got back in you could feel Mugen's eyes on you and Fuu looked at you disappointedly.

"You never were able to keep a kimono un-damaged." She pouted.

You just shrugged and saw your bag in the corner; you began to take rolls of bandages out. You wrapped your upper thighs and lower arms. You looked around and strapped on your daggers, one onto each leg, and then began to look around for your prized possession: a great quality katana with a crimson red hilt and sheath with black dragon decorations.

"My sensei owned this sword. Were did you get it from. It was one of a kind." The man from earlier said.

"Look four eyes, I don't know where you are trying to get at but my sensei gave me this sword after I was strong enough to wield one."

"Hn. Then only conclusion: we have the same sensei."

You scoffed. You wanted your sword back.

_How many years ago was it when you first met Jin? How many years ago was it when you finally found the Sunflower Samurai? And most of all, how many years has it been since you have fallen in love? _

Two strong arms tightened around your waist. You smiled. You never knew that Jin could be such a monster in bed. Not that you would know too much on that subject since he was your first and only.

You did not know what was in store for you now. You wondered what kind of life you would live now. You no longer have a purpose. Mugen was there to take care of Fuu and the Sunflower Samurai was found. You sighed.

"Go to bed Ayame, I need you to have energy for tomorrow night." Jin said.

You giggled a little before turning and your face met Jin's well built chest.

"You have spent too much time with Mugen, Jin." You said.

His arms just tightened around you.

"Ayame." Was all he said.

"Jin." You replied softly.

You soon drifted off to a wonderful sleep.

_Jin it was such a simple name, but it was so sweet to hear. _


End file.
